


It's all going to hell

by CisforCyanide (BetterChugThatMountainDewRed)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Multi, OT6, Other, Suicide Attempt, chat fic, metioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterChugThatMountainDewRed/pseuds/CisforCyanide
Summary: This wasn't how it was supposed to go.





	It's all going to hell

**we’re all too gay to have this chat be named “straight outta the seventh circle of hell” for this long**

[2:49 PM]

 **arosewithblackthornes:** ASDCFVGBHNJBNUKIUYT GUYS PEOPLE ARE ATTACKING ME ON TWITTER SAYING I’M CHEATING ON YOU BCAUSE OF THE PIC ALICE SHARED W/ US HOLDING HANDS

 **inotherwordsanartist:** wait what

 **fightmecunt:** how?

 **arosewithblackthornes:** HECC IF I KNOW

 **lifeanddeath:** Let me get this straight,

 **fightmecunt:** nothing about us it straight tho

 **lifeanddeath:** While that statement is true, I did mean it in the sense “to clear up facts”

 **thecutestdemon:** oh no! I’m sorry, I didn’t meant to start anything!

 **arosewithblackthornes:** no no no this is my fault! not yours and if you blame yourself for it im coming over there w/ bad horror movies and popcorn to cheer u up inotherwordsanartist: ^^^^^^^

 **fightmecunt:** i will fight you with emotions

 **arosewithblackthornes:** what emotions

 **arosewithblackthornes:** op where

 **arosewithblackthornes:** send the link op

 **fightmecunt:** rose i’m ready to throw rounds if u. keep doing this.

 **arosewithblackthornes:** ho-o-w romantic

 **arosewithblackthornes:** (that was sarcasm)

 **lifeanddeath:** Anyway, we should get back to the task on hand.

 **lifeanddeath:** Have you tried to talking about it to your followers?

 **arosewithblackthornes:** um

 **arosewithblackthornes:** no

 **arosewithblackthornes:** should I?

 **inotherwordsanartist:** YES

 **thecutestdemon:** I’d agree with that?

 **fightmecunt:** do it bitch

 **arosewithblackthornes:** oh i’ll do it, bitch

 **arosewithblackthornes:** don’t think i won’t

[3:28 PM]

 **arosewithblackthornes:** the deed is done

 **arosewithblackthornes:** sent a photo

 **arosewithblackthornes:**

**inotherwordsanartist:** the evil hath been defeated

thecutestdemon: [[the.evil.is.defeated.jpg](http://s24195.pcdn.co/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/The-Evil-Is-Defeated.jpg)]

 **inotherwordsanartist:** aqwsedrftgyhujmk nbgfctrdnjunytgf

 **inotherwordsanartist:** dios mio

 **fightmecunt:** we’ve corrupted her

 **thecutestdemon:** Quite bold of you to assume i was never corrupted in the first place.

 **arosewithblackthornes:** well, i’m probably going to have to deal w/ Social Media Slander ™, but c’est la vie, you know?

[4:14]

 **arosewithblackthornes:** OH NO OH FUCK NO @thecutestdemon

 **arosewithblackthornes:** SHIT SHIT sHIT

 **inotherwordsanartist:** ???

 **lifeanddeath:** What is the matter?

 **fightmecunt:** who the fuck do i need to beat the shit out of

 **lifeanddeath:** Language, Ciera

 **fightmecunt:** whom the fuck do i need to beat the shit out of

 **arosewithblackthornes:** GUYS ALICE ISN”T RESPONDING AND PEOPLE HAVE BEEN GIVEING HER SHIT ON TWITTER AND SENDING HER DEATH THREATS AND I’M REALLU WORIDED

 **arosewithblackthornes:** SHES NOR RESPONIND TO ANYTHIG HELP

 **lifeanddeath:** Call Eli

 **arosewithblackthornes:** aight

[Call Transcript: Rosalind Blackthorne to Elisabeth DeWinter]

 **RB:** BLUE PLEASE HELP US

 **EDW:** Rose, I’m at work, I can’t-

 **RB:** ALICE ISN’T RESPONDING TO US AND HER LAST TWEET IS VAGUE AND IF I THINK IT’S WHAT’S GOING ON IT’S NOT GOOD

 **EDW:** Oh.

 **EDW:** I’ll be right there.

[Call Ended: Rosalind Blackthorne to Elisabeth DeWinter]

 **arosewithblackthornes:** ASDFGHJYBHOUBSRNJYTR SHES ON HWR WAY

 **inotherwordsanartist:** guys twitters down 4 me i cant see her tweet someone esnd it 2 me

 **fightmecunt:**   

**inotherwordsanartist:** oh fuck

 **elisabethdewinter:** She’s in the hospital right now.

 **elisabethdewinter:** Here’s to hoping she’s OK.

 **fightmecunt:** wertyjbvghjkl i’m going there right away

[4:39]

 **fightmecunt:** i hate waiting times

 **fightmecunt:** and the cunt who’s glaring at me

 **inotherwordsanartist:** fight her

 **fightmecunt:** i would but it’ll end w/ me getting thrown out and honestly no

 **lifeanddeath:** Wow, you can restrain yourself

 **fightmecunt:** when this is over i’m fighting you

 **fightmecunt:** also i think it’s because we’re poly

 **lifeanddeath:** Punch her.

 **fightmecunt:** see above argument for why i wouldn’t

 **arosewithblackthornes:** guys

 **elisabethdewinter:** You can go in now.

 **inotherwordsanartist:** is she

 **elisabethdewinter:** She’s alive.

 **arosewithblackthornes:** right now.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hhhnnnnngggg this took me a thousand years to edit and it sucks but in the words of rose, c'est la vie, you know?


End file.
